Everything Has Changed
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Gabriel conoce a Sam en un encuentro fugaz, siente atracción por él y por cosas del destino se vuelven a encontrar. Sin embargo sus miedos y temores terminaran afectando la relación que ha construido junto a él.


**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que mi cerebro dio a luz una idea decente y como llevaba un tiempo sin escribir así que decidí probar con parejas que me gustan pero de las que no he escrito nada. Y esto es lo que conseguí.

Este es mi primer "Sabriel" me ha gustado mucho el resultado, sin embargo la inspiración no llega sola, así que antes de que lean esto les pido que escuchen esta canción "Everything Has Changed" porque me inspire en su letra, aunque al final no se parecen en nada.

Creo que debo aclarar algo, yo siempre coloco como título el nombre de la canción en que me inspire.

Sin más que escribir, espero le guste tanto como a mí.

Disfruten.

 **Todo Ha Cambiado**

Las mañanas siempre eran bastante predecibles para Gabriel pero ese día cuando puso un pie fuera de la cama tuvo la sensación de que algo pasaría, sin embargo no le dedico mucho tiempo a ese pensamiento, sabía que no sacaría nada bueno de pensar en cosas sin sentido. Aquello era solo una sensación y en ese momento tenía cosas más urgentes de las que preocuparse. Cuando dejo su departamento lamento que su auto se hubiese dañado unos días antes, porque tomar el metro no era algo que le gustaba.

Al subirse al metro y ocupar su asiento agradeció que el sitio no estuviera lleno, se acomodó y miro su reloj de muñeca, fue en ese instante que entendió porque estaba casi vacío el tren, había salido muy temprano de casa. "Mejor temprano que tarde" pensó y se acomodó. Llevaba un par de minutos leyendo cuando el tren hizo una parada. Fue en ese lapso en el que decidió mirar a su alrededor y el color verde de unos ojos llamo su atención, Entonces Gabriel descifro el sentimiento que había sentido en la mañana, ahora sabía algo. Necesitaba saber el nombre de esa persona. Su mirada estaba fija en él y este al parecer logro sentirla porque dejo de mirar su celular y lo observo.

Gabriel sonrió y él desconocido correspondió, entonces supo que su sonrisa era igual de hermosa que sus ojos. El tren anuncio su parada y la cantidad de personas que ingresaron era amplia por ello perdió el contacto con el muchacho.

Cuando se bajó dos paradas después, supo que no volvería a verlo y eso lo decepciono un poco, "Me siento como Mitsuha[1]" pensó finalmente y decidió poner su atención en cosas más productivas. Al subir a su estudio revisó la última sesión de fotos y empezó a hacer las correcciones. Había pasado cerca de una hora cuando su celular sonó y supo de quien se trataba.

-Castiel.

-No me digas Castiel, sabes porque te estoy llamado.

-Te dije que no podría ir.

-No me interesa escuchar tus escusas –comento molesto-, te quiero aquí en media hora. Charlie está preguntando por ti y si no quieres venir por cualquier estupidez que este en tu cabeza hazme el favor de hablar directamente con ella porque yo no seré quien rompa sus ilusiones.

-Llegaré en media hora –respondió con resignación, después de todo no podía romperle el corazón a su sobrina de esa forma.

-Antes de que vengas pasa por "Antique Bankery" y retira el pedido a tú nombre. Te espero no demores.

Gabriel guardo el celular y decidió ponerse en marcha, las instrucciones de Castiel habían sido claras así que lo mejor era seguirlas a pie de la letra. Cuando llego el esposo de su hermano lo recibió –Pensé que no llegarías –comento mientras caminaban al patrio.

-Ya sabes me gusta sorprender –agregó.

-¡Tio! –Grito Charlie al verlo y lo abrazo-, llegaste.

-Mira lo que traje –comento entregándole el paquete con los dulces que había retirado en la cafetería.

-Gracias tío me encanta –comento feliz.

-Creo que deberías llevárselos a Cas, para que los guarde.

-Eso haré, gracias tío –comento una vez más y se retiró.

-Bueno iré a ayudar a Cas con la comida, quédate aquí y disfruta de la fiesta.

-Puedo comer los dulces de la mesa –preguntó mirando la variedad existente.

-Mientas no pelees con ningún niño, no creo que haya problema.

Gabriel sonrió y se dirigió a la mesa con dulces.

-Parece que los dulces están buenos.

Gabriel miro a la persona que le hablaba y se sorprendió al notar que era el joven que había visto en el tren. –Lo están –comento con una sonrisa.

-Soy Sam –comento el joven.

-Gabriel –dijo-, esto es una coincidencia muy buena –agregó-, al menos que seas un acosador y me hayas seguido.

-Claro, te seguí hasta una fiesta infantil porque me pareció adecuado, creí que no lo notarias, sin embargo me descubriste.

Gabriel sonrió –Eso fue ingenioso, que buen sentido del humor –agregó.

-Veo que ya se conocieron –Castiel había aparecido entre ellos y su presencia había roto la atmosfera. Gabriel sintió ganas de asesinarlo.

-No tienes que ir a entregar dulces o algo –comento acercándose lo suficiente para que Sam no escuchara, Castiel solo ignoro su tono y se acercó a la mesa.

-Quizás tuviera, pero alguien se comió la mayoría –comento tranquilo, pero Gabriel sabía que su tono era de guerra.

-Sam podrías ir ayudar a Dean, de hecho vine aquí a buscarte –Sam miro a Gabriel y luego a Castiel.

-Claro ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-En la cocina –respondió.

-Nos vemos luego –agregó mirando a Gabriel y se retiró.

-Acabas de arruinar un buen momento Castiel. Ese chico es una preciosura.

-Lo sé, el encanto viene de familia.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto con curiosidad.

Castiel solo sonrió y no dijo nada más –Ven necesito ayuda, vamos a repartir la torta.

Gabriel conocía muy bien a su hermano para saber que estaba ocultándole algo, sin embargo no le dio importancia. La verdad es que lo único que deseaba era saber más de Sam. Paso lo que quedaba de la fiesta ayudando a Castiel, sin embargo ocasionalmente lo observaba y cada vez que lo hacía sentía como la necesidad de querer conocerlo aumentaba.

-Vamos para la foto tío –Charlie tomó de la mano a Gabriel y lo llevo hasta el sitio donde se estaban haciendo las fotografías. Iban caminando cuando se encontraron con Sam.

-¿Qué van a hacer ahora? –pregunto.

-Vamos a tomarnos una foto, ¿quieres venir tío? –preguntó y en ese momento Gabriel se sorprendió.

-Tío –repitió mirando a Sam. Este solo alzos las cejas no entendía porque la cara de sorpresa y confusión en Gabriel. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Charlie hablo.

-Esto es increíble me tomare una foto con mis tíos favoritos.

En ese momento ambos entendieron lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Así que somos familia –comento Sam mientras ayudaba a recoger las cosas de la mesa principal.

-Una coincidencia tras otra –agregó Gabriel con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer en la noche? –Gabriel sintió la necesidad de decir no porque en verdad le tentaba esa sonrisa encantadora que adornaba el rostro de Sam, pero no podía quedarse, había perdido la tarde y debía entregar las imágenes editadas el día lunes, si perdía la noche estaba seguro no finalizaría a tiempo.

-No puedo, tengo trabajo pendiente –agregó, Sam no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado-. Si quieres podría darme tú número para salir el lunes.

-Debemos hablarlo –dijo y saco su celular-, pero yo soy quien va a escribirte, así que dame tú número.

Gabriel aceptó la propuesta y entrego su número.

Cuando dejo la casa de su hermano, la sensación de esa mañana no había desaparecido por alguna razón ahora era más fuerte, pero no era incomoda o molesta, aquello significaba algo y es que las cosas serían diferentes. Después de todo no había vuelta atrás al conocer esa sonrisa y mirada.

Sam demoro tres días en escribirle y cuando lo hizo Gabriel ya había perdido la esperanza, sin embargo se emocionó al leer su primer mensaje **_"Hoy tengo algo de tiempo, quieres ir al Sushi-Bar que está cerca de la estación nueve, es un lugar magnifico. S.W"_**

 **"Claro, a qué hora nos vemos. G.N **[2]** " **

**"A las ocho. S.W"**

La cita fue un éxito, Sam había encontrado realmente agradable la personalidad de Gabriel, era atento y divertido, la diferencia entre él y Castiel era realmente grande, sus personalidades eran polos opuestos. La verdad le gustaba y en ese momento supo que podría intentar algo con él.

Después de esa cita mantuvieron el contacto. Llevaban tres meses escribiéndose y viéndose los días que podían, hasta el momento llevaban una relación bastante básica, ninguno de los dos menciono el tipo de relación en que se encontraban y al comienzo eso estuvo bien. Sin embargo a pesar de que Gabriel verdaderamente le gustaba y su compañía le resultaba muy agradable y gratificante había algo que le causaba una evidente molestia.

Y aquello era lo reservado que era Gabriel; él hablaba poco de su vida personal, amorosa o laboral. Al principio creyó que se debía al poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. Pero con el pasar de los días aquello parecía un obstáculo y él no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Pero ahora sentía que era su deber tomar cartas en el asunto o eso sería simplemente una molestia no podía dejar pasar las cosas.

Ese día había decidido hablar con Gabriel, después de todo no podía simplemente fingir que la situación no le afectaba.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? –Comento con una sonrisa-, traje comida.

Gabriel parecía sorprendido –Vaya esta es una sorpresa agradable –comento mientras se quitaba de la puerta para que Sam entre.

-Pensé que sería necesario después de todo dijiste que no habías dormido, así que supuse que no tuviste tiempo para comer también.

-Acertaste –comento caminando a la cocina. Sam lo siguió y luego se sentó en los bancos que se encontraban al borde del mesón. Gabriel encendió la cafetera y le dedico una mirada.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó colocándose frente a él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No se necesita ser brujo, tu mirada lo dice todo.

Sam sonrió, pero no era de esas sonrisas maravillosas que le encantaban a Gabriel, era una mueca llena de angustia. Gabriel no puedo evitar fruncir las cejas.

-Creo que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

Gabriel apago la cafetera –Dime, te escucho –comento mientras servía dos taza de café.

-No quiero parecer entrometido, pero me he dado cuenta que por alguna razón evitas hablar de tu vida personal. Y pues me preguntaba a que se debía eso.

-No la evito, solo que no lo considero importante.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo evito o porque no lo considero importante.

Sam alzo las cejas pero no respondió, por su parte Gabriel tomo café –Sam estoy muy cansado, no creo que este sea el momento para hablar de algo así.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo será el momento? –pregunto, su tono salió más firme de lo que hubiese pensado-. He esperado todo este tiempo que digas algo, pero simplemente no pasa. Si no es ahora cuando será.

-No lo sé, pero ahora no es el momento. Además si no lo he dicho es porque no quiero mencionarlo.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó-, qué es tan malo para que lo escondas.

-Déjalo Sam por favor –Gabriel había dejado la tasa de lado, ahora sus brazos estaban cruzados y miraba a Sam fijamente.

-No, no pienso dejarlo. Deja de irte por la tangente y dame una razón. Si no quieres hablar de tu pasado dime porque, así entenderé. Pero necesito saber Gabriel, necesito que confíes en mí.

-Vete –pidió Gabriel saliendo de la cocina.

-Disculpa –Sam se puso de pie.

-Quiero que te vayas, este no un buen momento para abordar esa conversación.

-¡Entonces cuando será el momento! Todo este tiempo he esperado que tomes la iniciativa y no paso sin embargo ahora que pregunto resulta que te ofendo.

-Sam ya deja esto –Gabriel se sacó los lentes y los coloco de forma descuidada en el mesón que lo separaba de su pareja.

-No, no lo dejare. Necesito una repuesta…

-¡Sam! No pienso seguir con esto, podrías solo irte.

-Si me voy Gabriel, no volveré –Sam no quería chantajearlo, al menos esa no era su intención pero la actitud de Gabriel no ayudaba.

-¡Pues vete! Encontrare alguien más con quien acostarme y que no me acose con sus preguntas estúpidas.

El silencio se instaló y a pesar de que duro unos segundos ambos lo sintieron como una eternidad. –Entonces eso soy para ti –menciono Sam y se quedó en silencio esperando que Gabriel se defendiera, pero no sucedió-. Creo que ya entendí, adiós Gabriel –puntualizo y se marchó.

El tono con el que fueron dichas las dos últimas palabras estremeció a Gabriel pero se quedó en su lugar sin decir nada. Cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose lleno la habitación reacciono –Maldito sea –dijo, fue a la cocina, tomo sus lentes y regreso a su oficina para continuar lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Sam llegara.

Cuando Gabriel levanto la vista para saber qué tipo de persona había decidido ocupar la misma mesa que él, supo que era una emboscada y no una coincidencia. –Hola hermanito ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Quizás si contestaras las llamadas supieras la repuesta a esa pregunta –comento Castiel.

-Estoy demasiado ocupado, Cass, no puedo responder los mensajes que me dejas.

-Las personas se ocupan durante unos días o hasta un par de semanas, pero no un mes entero.

-Que puedo decir, me va bien en el estudio.

-Gabriel podrías ser sincero, he pasado preocupado, no respondes el celular, ni mis mensajes, además cuando llamaba al estudio parecías no estar nunca en el sitio.

-Ya te dije Cas, estoy ocupado. –Gabriel hizo una seña para llamar a la mesera.

-"Ocupado" no significa no quiero hablar, de todas formas Charlie lleva día preguntando por ti, sería bueno que fueras a verla o al menos que la llames.

Cuando la mesera se acercó, Gabriel pidió la cuenta y entrego la tarjeta de crédito para que hiciera el cobro, la muchacha se retiró –Estoy bien Castiel, solo tuve un desequilibrio emocional bastante desagradable, pero en términos generales me encuentro bien, no te preocupes. –comento mirando a su hermano, sabía que estaba preocupado, no podía solo marcharse con indiferencia después de todo su hermano era el único que siempre lo apoyaba.

-Por lo menos responde los mensajes, así no pasare sin dormir –comento con una sonrisa.

-Que no duermas es culpa de tu esposo, no mía –agregó con una sonrisa-, iré más tarde a visitar a Charlie.

-Y hablaras conmigo de lo que sea que te provoco el "Desequilibrio emocional"

-Lo pensaré –agrego, cuando la muchacha volvió le entrego su tarjeta. Gabriel agradeció y se retiró.

Castiel vio salir a su hermano y suspiro, había pasado un mes difícil por su culpa, pero al verlo supo que él lo había tenido peor.

Castiel sabía que su hermano llegaría sin embargo se emocionó al verlo, al parecer todo había salido como lo planeo –Buena noche –saludo su hermano mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Buena noche –respondió.

-¿Dónde está Charlie?

-En su habitación –comento.

-Ya regresó –dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Castiel supo que era Dean quien llegaba –Buenas noches –comento saliendo de la cocina.

-Hola Cas –saludo acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios-, adivina a quién me encontré hoy.

Castiel miro atrás de él y no vio a nadie –El hombre invisible –respondió con burla.

-Muy gracioso Castiel, pues no me encontré con…

-¡Papá! –exclamo Charlie bajando por las escaleras apresuradamente, Gabriel venia atrás de ella.

-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás? –dijo tomándola en sus brazos-, Hola Gabriel tiempo sin verte –saludo.

-Bien –respondió ella.

Castiel iba a preguntar a quien se había encontrado pero antes de poder hacerlo Sam atravesó la puerta de la entrada –Dean mamá dice que la llames.

Cuando Sam levanto la vista y observo que Gabriel estaba ahí se quedó quieto en su puesto, el ambiente era incomodo pero al parecer el único que no lo notaba era Dean.

-Vaya una cena familiar –exclamo Dean mientras colocaba a Charlie en el suelo-, solo espero que la comida alcance.

Castiel miro a Gabriel y Sam entonces supo que esa cena seria larga.

La cena había transcurrido con normalidad, Sam y Gabriel se ignoraban pero Charlie y su maravillosa presencia parecía nivelar la situación, todo estaba bien hasta que Charlie y Castiel recogieron los platos de la mesa, Gabriel había decidido que ese el momento adecuado para excusarse e irse.

Sin embargo, cuando ambos regresaron traían un pastel -¡Feliz cumpleaños tío! –exclamo Charlie con una sonrisa maravillosa.

Gabriel la miró y después a su hermano –Gracias –comento algo confundido.

Castiel dejo la torta en la mesa y abrazo a su hermano –Sabia que te habías olvidado, no sabes cuánto agradezco que hubieses venido.

-Gracias hermanito, eres el mejor.

-Mira tío, esta torta es especial ¿Sabes porque?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la hicimos yo y mi papá.

-Entonces debe ser la mejor torta del mundo.

-¡Así es! –exclamo con gran confianza. Gabriel sonrió y Dean también.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Gabriel –dijo Dean mientras se ponía de pie y repetía el mismo gesto que Castiel.

Gabriel correspondió el gesto y fue en ese momento que sintió la mirada de Sam, sus ojos se encontraron sin embargo decidió romper el contacto de forma rápida, después de todos Sam tenía una mirada intensa y sincera.

Después de la celebración y repartir la torta Gabriel decidió que era hora de irse, porque ya era bastante tarde –Me tengo que ir hermanito –comento colocando los platos en el lavadero, Dean había llevado a su habitación a Charlie quien ya se estaba durmiendo-. Me despides de tu esposo.

-Ok, sin embargo no olvides que tenemos una conversación pendiente –agregó acercándose.

-No podrías olvidarlo –comento con una sonrisa.

-Jamás lo haré –Castiel dejo lo que estaba haciendo y saco algo de un cajón de la cocina.

-Ten, es tu regalo –Gabriel lo tomó en sus manos.

-No debiste molestarte, lo que hiciste hoy fue magnifico.

-Lo sé, soy tu mejor hermano –comento con una sonrisa.

-Al parecer el matrimonio con Dean ya te está afectando.

-Me permites decirte algo –Castiel se había acercado sigilosamente a él-, no sé qué paso entre ustedes, pero quizás deberías se sinceró y decirle la verdad.

-Dices que no sabes lo que paso, pero me aconsejas ser sinceró ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso?

Castiel lo miro seriamente –Gabriel no estoy bromeando, sé que las has pasado mal y él también, no me ha dicho nada pero supongo que paso lo mismo de siempre, yo solo puedo decirte una cosa, dile la verdad él entenderá.

-Y si no entiende.

-Deberías darle el beneficio de la duda, después de todo los Winchester son una caja de sorpresas.

-No estoy seguro, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.

-Deja de ser tan negativo, ven te acompaño hasta la puerta.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta la salida Sam estaba en la sala conversando con Dean –Debo irme, gracias por todo –comento Gabriel.

-Sam tú también vas a la cuidad ¿Cierto? –Comento Castiel-, ¿podrías llevarlo? Me sentiría más tranquilo si va contigo.

-No, no te preocupes usare un uber –comentó poniéndose de pie.

Sin embargo Castiel lo ignoro y miro a Dean fijamente –Creo que deberías hacer lo que dice Castiel. Ya es muy tarde así llegaras más rápido.

Sam se voltio y miro a su hermano –Es enserio Dean.

Castiel aprovecho que los hermanos estaban ocupados y miro a Gabriel con una mirada de advertencia. "Esto no ayudara a mi terapia" se dijo.

-No tengo problema alguno –agrego. Sam se voltio y lo miro intentado entender de qué se trataba todo eso, pero lo único que pudo deducir era que Castiel tenía un gran poder sobre esos dos.

Dean cerró la puerta cuando vio el auto de Gabriel marcharse –Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que sucedió. –comento Dean mirando a su esposo. Castiel supo que no tenía escapatoria.

-Felicidades –comento Sam de forma distraída mientras miraba por la ventana.

Gabriel lo miro de reojo –Gracias –respondió.

El silencio volvió a llenar el auto, así que Gabriel aprovecho el tiempo y busco música en la radio pero cambio varia veces la emisora hasta encontrar algo que le agradara –Ed Sheeran y Taylor Swift –comento con burla Sam.

-Es terapéutico –menciono, eso hizo reír a Sam. Gabriel pensó que hubiese sido un buen chiste si no fuera cierto.

-Lamento lo que te dije esa vez –comento-, yo no te veía de esa manera.

-Ya lo supere, sabes me pase días pensando que había hecho mal y después llegue a la conclusión de que quizás la culpa no era de ninguno de los dos, tal vez lo que sucedió era solo el proceso natural de las cosas. Si no tenías la confianza para contarme sobre ti debió haber sido por algo.

-No pienses de esa forma. Sabes eres realmente maravilloso estoy agradecido por el tiempo que pasamos juntos…

-Sin embargo no fui lo suficiente.

-No fue eso, Sam.

-¿Entonces que fue? Acaso hice algo para que no me tuvieras confianza. Solo buscaba que confiaras en mí pero lo que obtuve fueron evasivas y una ruptura brusca. Lo sucedido en casa de tu hermano me demostró que no importa lo grande que sea el sentimiento que tienes hacia otra persona, si no sabes nada de ella es como si no importara.

Gabriel se quedó en silencio y Sam pensó que aquello era igual a la última vez y empujar más solo iba a provocar un resultado similar.

-Cuando te vi la primera vez la única idea que paso por mi mente fue "Quiero saber todo sobre ti" y entonces te volví a encontrar, supe tu nombre, tu celular y eso estuvo bien por un tiempo, pero cada vez que te veía o nos encontrábamos necesitaba más, entonces lo supe debía corresponder y esa idea no me agrado pero no hacías preguntas y pensé que es estaba bien aunque sabía que eso solo duraría un tiempo, creí que cuando el momento llegaría tendría el valor de ser sincero, pero cada día descubría lo maravilloso que eras y llegue a pesar que si sabias la verdad me dejarías y esa idea no me agradaba.

-La decisión era mía Gabriel, no podías tomarla por mí. Si pensabas que era maravilloso porque no confiaste. Tú no estabas pensando en mí, estabas siendo egoísta.

-Tiene razón, solo estaba asustado, por eso cuando me enfrentaste reaccione de la peor forma y dije cosas que no pensaba ni sentía.

-Entonces dime la verdad Gabriel, déjame tomar la decisión a mí. Y quizás pueda disculparte.

-¿Quieres la verdad? –el tono de Gabriel se volvió sombrío.

-Sí la quiero, tú me dijiste que querías saber todo mí, pues yo quiero exactamente lo mismo.

Gabriel pensó en lo que Castiel había dicho, los malos momentos vividos en relaciones anteriores después que supieran la verdad, no quería pasar por eso nuevamente. Pero Sam tenía razón se lo debía, seria sincero y dejaría que las cosas pasaran de forma natural, así eso significara aumentar las citas con la terapeuta.

Bajaría sus barreras una vez más. -Abre la guantera –pidió y Sam obedeció-. Coge el frasco rojo.

Sam tomo el frasco y lo miro sin embargo no lograba entender –Son pastillas para ataques de ansiedad. Sam miro el frasco y luego volvió su vista al frasco. Gabriel continúo.

–Cuando tenía dieciocho tuve una discusión con mi padre, fue una verdadera idiotez sabes, él había sido excelente padre hasta ese momento pero era joven y lo suficientemente necio para creer que sabía todo acerca de la vida. Me fui de la casa después de eso y como no tenía donde ir pensé que unirme al ejército, ese fue un gran error.

Cuando eres bueno en algo y obedeces llegas alto, al menos en el ejército, sin embargo esto no significa que seas enviado a algo bueno. Pase por mucho y vi cosas que superan las mejores escenas de películas. Siempre escuche aquella frase de "La realidad supera la ficción" y la entendí cuando salí al frente. La primera vez que asesine a alguien, los cadáveres, todo era simplemente difícil de creer. Pero me empeñe porque quería salir rápido de ese mundo y sin darme cuenta me cree cadenas, era bueno y eficiente. Me pusieron a cargo de un escuadrón y nos asignaban las misiones que nadie más quería.

Vi a mis compañeros morir, uno tras otro, todo se movía rápido y no importa qué tipo de relación construyera nada parecía durar, entonces recuerdo que pensé "Es el karma, mis manos están manchadas de sangre. Lo merezco" Aquello había sido solo un pensamiento nada más, pero se arraigó muy dentro mío y me afecto. Tuve mi primer ataque de ansiedad en una misión lo que provoco que un compañero perdiese la vida, se abrió una investigación y una cosa llevo a la otra, los exámenes mostraron que no era acto. Me dieron de baja y me asignaron un psiquiatra.

Cuando perdí la única cosa que había hecho en años las cosas simplemente empeoraron, nunca contacte con mi familia después de irme de casa, pero Castiel logro dar conmigo. Me apoyo y estuvo a mi lado, me internaron en una clínica durante ocho meses y las cosas mejoraron. Las clases con la terapeuta disminuyeron y las pastillas dejaron de ser necesarias, aprendí a tratar la ansiedad de otra manera y esa fue la forma en que descubrí la fotografía. Sin embargo cada vez que intentaba establecer una relación con alguien todo tenían esa necesidad de querer saber más de mí y cuando lo descubrían simplemente se iban.

Entonces me hice a la idea, no tengo el carácter para intentarlo hasta el cansancio, así que me dedique a otras cosas y deje las relaciones de lado. Tenía encuentros casuales pero nada serios. Entonces te conocí y sentí algo, creí que no volvería a verte pero nos encontramos por segunda vez y pues no pude evitar no acercarme, sentí que podía intentarlo una vez más, sin embargo mis miedos volvieron a asecharme, no tenía valor para decirte la verdad porque no quería verte partir.

Pero cuando me enfrentaste; me sentí acorralado, trate de evitarte pero no dejabas de insistir y dije cosas hirientes porque ese final podía ser el mismo resultado si te contaba la verdad. Fui un cobarde y egoísta. Creí que podría dejarte ir, regresar con normalidad a mi rutuna y fingir que nada había pasado pero no pude. Me importas más de lo que me atrevo a aceptar.

-Dijiste –comento Sam con la voz gruesa-, que las patillas ya no eran necesarias porque tienes estas.

-Regrese con la terapeuta y se vio en la necesidad de medicarme.

-¿Volviste a padecer un ataque de ansiedad? –pregunto.

-Sí, pero no fue muy grave.

-Te medico, como puedes decir que no fue grave.

-Quizás fue un poco grave.

-¿Fue mi culpa?

-No Sam, no lo fue.

-Paso después de nuestra discusión.

Gabriel se demoró en responder, sin embargo lo hizo –Sí –agregó finalmente.

-¡Eres un imbécil! –comento Sam con indignación-, estas cosas son las primeras que se dicen, para evitar que situaciones así pasen. Crees que si hubiese sabido todo esto habría actuado de forma tan insistente ese día, yo pensé que era algo más, digo no esperaba que fuera tan serio, pensé que eran problemas como los que todo el mundo tiene.

La voz de Sam se quebró y Gabriel decidió estacionar el auto –Lo siento –comento desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad-, nada de esto es tu culpa.

-¡Pues claro que no lo es! –Exclamo molesto-, es tuya por escondérmelo. Pero eso no hace que no sienta culpa. Lo siento –murmuro al final con la voz apagada.

Gabriel lo abrazo –No te disculpes, no tienes nada que ver con esto. –comentó abrazándolo. Algo dentro de Gabriel se movió en ese momento, había dicho esa historia a un par de personas que creyó eran las correcta pero lo único que obtuvo de regreso, fueron miradas de lastima y pena. Todos los miraron como alguien frágil y roto, al final se marcharon sin mirar atrás, nunca se preocuparon por él.

Pero en su auto estaba Sam, molesto por haberle ocultado la verdad y llorando su tristeza como si fuera propia. No tenían nada y sin embargo se sentía culpable por algo que claramente no era responsabilidad suya.

Gabriel se apartó de él -¿Puedo besarte? –pregunto.

-No uses esto para aprovecharte de mí –comento serio.

-No quiero aprovecharme de ti, de verdad quiero besarte.

-Gabriel ¿Qué somos? –preguntó con duda.

-Soy Gabriel Novak, tengo veintisiete años, pertenecí al ejército por cinco años, hablo tres idiomas, me gusta el dulce porque es terapéutico y controla mis ataques de ansiedad, tengo un estudio fotográfico y ocho hermanos más y de verdad quiero tener algo contigo Sam Winchester, porque me importas, eres bueno, excepcional y te quiero en mi vida. Si quieres saber más sobre mí solo tienes que arriesgarte.

Sam sonrió –Es difícil decir "no" cuando eres tan carismático.

Gabriel sonrió –Acaso eso es un "Sí".

-Es un si puedes besarme y un sí quiero salir contigo.

Gabriel sonrió y lo beso pausada y profundamente.

-Gracias Sam –comento al separarse-, por darme otra oportunidad.

Sam lo abrazó –Te conozco Gabriel, no complemente pero si algo puedo asegurar es que eres más que tus problemas o tu pasado. Me gustas y te quiero y si para tenerte en mi vida debo aceptar todo lo que eres, lo haré. Porque durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me demostraste lo bueno de ti, pero quiero algo más real y eso significa aceptar todo lo que eres. Lo haré. No quiero algo idílico, eres una persona igual que yo, con errores, pasado y cicatrices y si queremos construir algo duradero debemos hacerlo bien.

Gabriel asintió y lo volvió a besar, para distraer su mente y evitar llorar, ese día había sido muy intenso.

Gabriel se despertó temprano, Sam dormía a su lado. La noche anterior fue realmente gratificante, se iba a levantar pero al posar su mirada decidió que quedarse junto a su pareja era mejor idea que salir. Se apegó más a Sam y se acomodó para dormir un poco más.

Gabriel no sabía cómo irían las cosas, lo único real que tenía era a Sam, no quería perderse en pensar en un futuro, porque eso no lo beneficiaba, lo único que podía asegurar era que estaba realmente enamorada y la segunda era que las cosas en su vida y la de Sam cambiaria desde ese día.

Habían pasados cinco meses desde que habían vuelto a tomar la relación, Gabriel seguía en terapia pero ya no estaba medicado, habían hablado con Dean y Castiel de su relación y todo parecía ir bien. En ocasiones discutían, Sam no lo trataba con delicadeza cuando se enojaba y aquello lo hacía sentir bien a Gabriel.

Las peleas no eran serias en la mayoría de las veces, así que su relación era bastante buena. Sin embargo sus diferencias de horarios era un problema porque dificultaba que pudiesen verse seguido, sin embargo lo buena que era su relación provocaba que Gabriel sintiera incertidumbre, sin embargo cuando veía a Sam esta desaparecía, porque al ver su mirada llena de amor y aprecio cuando se encontraban se daba cuenta que las cosas eran reales y que su relación iba bien.

-En que pensabas –pregunto Sam al acercarse.

-En lo maravilloso que eres.

-Eso es romántico, sabes en que pienso yo.

-¿En qué?

-En el sitio al que me vas a llevar a cenar.

Gabriel sonrió –No sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti.

-Porque soy bueno y excepcional –comento deteniéndose.

-Eres engreído –agregó.

-Pero así me quieres –murmuro acercándose y deposito un beso en sus labios.

-Tienes tanta razón –agregó y profundizo el beso.

Hasta ese momento todo lo que Gabriel conocía eran las fuertes tormentas. Pero las cosas habían cambiados, Sam estaba a su lado y le había enseñado algo nuevo y era aquel sentimiento que creyó no merecía por todo lo que había hecho. Aún estaban construyendo las bases para un futuro sólido, pero Gabriel podría asegurar que junto a Sam nada volvería a ser como ayer.

* * *

[1] Referencia al personaje femenino principal de la película animada japonesa "Your Name".

[2] Es Gabriel Novak. Por si tienen alguna duda.


End file.
